Eragons Return
by HG4EVER69
Summary: Eragon returns after to Alagaesia nearly a 100 years gone to surprise the one he has missed the most.


**Like most of you I hated that Eragon and Arya did not get together in the end of the 4 book series. Though there is hope with book 5 when it comes out.**

It's been almost a hundred years since he set foot in these lands. He never thought he would return. With the prophecy saying he would leave Alagaesia and never return. He never should have let Angela read his fortune. He may have come back before now.

In the first 20 years after he left he spent building a home for the dragons and riders. After traveling down the Edda River for 3 days they came to a mountain range. They were not as high as the Beor Mountains but bigger then the Spine. Another day passed and they came across a large lake. In the center was an island with a small mountain in the center. The island was not has big as Vroengard but big enough to build a new home.

They built temporary housing for everyone then started on a Rider hall. It took them almost a year to build it. They decided to build it into the mountain side. It had a large hall where the riders would eat. It was large enough that the dragons could lay along the edge of the hall while their riders ate. It also had offices for the future Elders of the Riders. The Elders would be tasked with running the order. It had Council Chamber where the Elders would meet. Eragon as Lord Rider would also have an office. There were some smaller meeting rooms for private meetings and a large one to accommodate a large number of Riders and dragons. Earagon had also had a scrying chamber built. He had mirrors that were dedicated to each of the Leaders of the different races. He also had a few to scry the land. This chamber always had someone in it in case someone need to contact him or one of the other Elders. The last thing put in was a secret tunnel that lead to a chamber where all the eggs and the Eldunari stayed. Only the Elders knew about them or even had access to the chamber.

After the rider hall was built they started building more permanent housing. The elves that came with Eragon had built their homes like they did back in Du Weldenvarden. All of their home were close to where the main buildings for the new city where located. Eragon had build his a little father away so he could have some privacy.

When they all finally had homes they started building the rest of the buildings needed. A library, armory, housing for riders in training, a training building that also had office for the Masters (riders who train new riders), forges and embassies for the different races. Over the years as more individuals arrived the city grew. They also built Three large watch towers. One was located on Rider Island the other two were located at the two entrance to the land Eragon found for the dragons and riders.

While they were building Eragon and Saphira had explored the surrounding area. The mountain range they past threw was a long range that surrounded a large area. The whole area was at least as twice as size as the Hadarac Dessert if not a little bigger. There were large wooded areas and plains. They also found several small lakes. There was plenty of wildlife that the dragons could feed off of. There was also caves for the wild dragon. On the far side of the lake the river Edda continued on for another few days. It passed threw the mountains and ended at the ocean. This was the place of the third watch tower.

It was 5 years before the first students arrived. They had spent some time with Arya before making their trip to train with Eragon. The first rider was a female elf. Shortly followed by a human male. It would take another year for a Drarf and Urgle would arrive. 10 years ater Rhunon arrived to once again making swords for the Riders. 15 years after Eragon left his family his niece Ismera arrived to start her training. Murtagh and Thorn joined them 17 years after they disappeared. After nearly a 100 years they had 28 riders and dragons. Eragon had some of them stationed in Alagaesia keeping and eye on things. The biggest problem they had over the years was Sudan. Orrin never forgave Nasuada for becoming the Queen of the Empire. Most of the Riders where at Rider Island either training new riders or learning. Though a few of them were there helping keep the Dragon Lands secure by patrolling the area or manning the watch towers.

Eragon came out of his thoughts and took a deep breath. He was almost back to the Elven city of Ellesmera. The rider walking beside him stopped and looked over toward him.

"Uncle I'm sure everything will be OK. I'm sure the Queen will be happy to see you."

Leave it up to he niece to understand his nervousness. Taking another deep breath he started to walk again.

"Ismera it has been over 50 years since I last talk with her. We talked a lot the first few years then it became longer between the times before it stopped all together. It was just so hard to see her threw the mirror and know I may never see her in person again. My love for her never diminish but only grew in strength. I am sure she has found a mate by now."

"Uncle that is just your fears speaking. If she had we would have known. She had not taken one the last time I saw her 10 years ago after I went to my brother funeral."

"I know. When I left I knew she cared for me a great deal. Maybe even loved me. Not that she would ever tell me that. I never should had stayed away so long. I should have come back and visited years ago."

I have been telling you that for years now Uncle. Even Uncle Murtagh as told you. Though I would audmit it usually was him teasing you about the Queen."

"Come on we still have another hour to go before we reach the city."

With that the two riders continued their journey. When they arrived on the outskirts of the city they made sure their hood covered their faces and their swords were hidden under the cloaks they wore. They passed threw the city heading towards Tialdari Hall. he closer they got the more nerves Eragon got but before they entered he took a deep breath. He was Lord Rider and needed to act like it.

Arya was on her thrown greeting elves that came to Ellesmera for the Agaeti Blodren. There would only be a few riders and their dragons here during the celebration but the one rider she wanted to see she knew she would not. She missed Eragon more then she ever thought she would. She knew understood why they never spoke threw the scrying mirrors any more it hurt to much but she miss talking with her friend. After they left she realize the depth of her feelings but it was too late he had left and she had responsibilities to her people. There where no visitors to greet at the moment so she took the time to remember times past and her friend. She didn't know how long she was in thought when two hood individuals approached the thrown.

Eragon walked in with Ismera to his left. He approached Arya and gave a slight bow and proceeded to give the Elven greeting. Once he was done Arya spoke.

"Welcome stranger. I am curious for the need for you and your companion to remain hidden under your hoods."

With that both Eragon and Ismera lowered their hoods. He could hear gasp from all the Lord and Ladies present. Arya though had a look of complete surprise.

"I left my hood up your majesty so that I could surprise you. I did not want word of my arrival to reach you till I could greet you in person."

Arya quickly recovered from her shock but how she wanted to kill Eragon for surprising her like that. Not that it would be good for the Elven Queen to kill the Lord Rider.

"Welcome Lord Rider. You have been missed by many over the years. It is with great joy that you should return to help us celebrate Agaeti Blodren."

"Thank you your Magisty. I only wish that I had come sooner. I missed the beauty of Ellesmera. I'm sure you remember my niece Ismera. She was gracious enough to accompany on my travel here."

"Welcome Ismera. It good to see again and under better circumstances."

"Thank you Your Majesty. It is good to be back. Plus I need to make sure my Uncle didn't get so nerves and return to Rider Island."

Eragon sent his niece a glare. She just smiled sweetly back at him. Arya just laugh silently but pleased in what she heard."

Lord Eragon your tree house is still ready for you. We have kept it maintain for you. Ismera you may take one of the others."

Both of them replayed "Thank you your Majesty."

They both started to leave when Arya called out to Eragon.

"Lord Eragon. I will be busy the next couple days leading up to the celebration but I would like if you would join me for a private meal this evening. I will send someone to your tree at the appointed time. Also if you could join me tomorrow in welcoming those that have come for the celebration."

"I would like that your Majesty. Saphera I'm sure will probably be busy after she arrives this evening visiting with Firnen. So she may not be available tomorrow. If you will excuses me I need to get cleaned up before dinner this evening."

With that the two riders left.

E/A

Eragon arrived for his dinner with Arya a little after dark. Ismera came over to make sure he was presentable. He loved his niece but she picked up her father's teasing. When he walked in Arya was standing by a small table wearing an emerald color dress.

"Welcome Eragon."

"Thank you Arya. You look lovely in that dress."

"Thank you. Have a seat so we can eat and catch up. I have missed you over the years Eragon."

"I have missed you too. I should never listen to Angela Prophecy and returned years ago to visit. Maybe stay for a time."

"I wish you had but I also should have gone and visited you as well. I am a rider also and should have gone and seen the new home of the riders. Will you tell me about it?"

"I would love to and I would also like to show you some of my memories. Arya there is another reason I came. I have something to show you. I know you will be angry but Saphera would not let me tell anyone not even you."

"Eragon what could be so bad."

"Not bad Arya. Saphera discover shortly after we arrived at are new home she was pregnant. She had two eggs. One blue the other green. She said it was not time yet for them to be known that their riders had not been born yet. Don't know how she knows this and she doesn't either. I had to argue with her a great deal to allow me to bring the two eggs with use so that you and Firnen could see them."

Arya wanted to be angry but she understood. He could not go against Saphera's wishes on this.

"I can't say that I am happy about not knowing but I know you could not tell me without Saphera's blessing. I'm sure she had her reasons. I can assume she is telling Firnen about the eggs."

"She has already. Like you he is upset. I'm sorry Arya I wish I could have told you."

"I know Eragon like I said I am not angry with you. Let us enjoy are evening."

They spent the evening catching up with each others lives. Eragon told her about the training of new riders and the new rider home. Arya told him about being Queen and what was going on in the land. They avoided talking about Surdan. They both knew that was a topic for another day. When the evening came to and end Arya walked Eragon back to his tree house.

The next morning Eragon arrived and joined Arya in greeting those that came for celebration. Eragon also meet with the riders that were present. He asked Arya to be there when he meet then since she was one of the Rider Elders. Over the two days before the Agaeti Blodhren Eragon meet with all the Elven Lord and Ladies. He talked with many others that he knew and not seen since he left. Arya and Eragon had spent a great deal a time talking as well.

During the Agaeti Blodren Eragon had a good time celebrating with the elves. He had danced with several female elevs but with Arya the most. Several of the elves had him tell them about the dragon rider home. Saphera had received much praise duding the celebration. Eragon was afraid her head would get so big she wouldn't fit in the tree house.

When the celebration was over Arya followed Eragon back to his tree House so he could show her the eggs. When they arrived he got them out of where he had them hidden.

"They are a beautiful color. I can't believe she had two eggs."

"I know. It was weeks before I even knew she had them. The dragons have a cave high up in the mountains where the have them. No rider has been there. The bonded dragons bring them back to the city after a few days the wild ones stay till they hatch."

After Eragon put the eggs back Arya came up to him and gave him a hug.

"I have missed you so much over the years. It took me a few years to fully realize what my heart knew all along. Eragon I have been in love with you for years. I wanted to go and join you in training the new riders but I could not leave my people at the time. I wish I could just pack up and leave just like I wish you could return for good but we both have our duties."

"I know. My love for you has gotten stronger. I have wanted to come see you and many times I almost did."

"I wish you had."

Arya reached up and kissed him for the first time. Eragon wrapped her arms her and pulled her close to him. They finally separated once they needed to come up for air. When they stopped Arya took his hand and lead him towards the bed. They made love threw out the night exploring each others bodies and learning what the other liked. It was in the early hours of the morning before they woke up.

E/A

'Eragon, Eragon, ERAGON'

'What Saphera?'

'If you and Arya do not want all the elves and the riders to know you have become mates you might want to get up. Everyone is starting to rise and Ismera is hiding your way. Firnen is waking Arya also.'

Beside him he could feel Arya start to move and give off a groan as she starts fully wake up. He looks over and watches her. Enjoying the view he did not ever get to see. To wake up next to her was the greatest feeling in the world. He also notice the Yawe tattoo was gone. He wondered how long ago that happen. When she rolled over and looked at him with those emerald eyes of her it just maid him want lay back down with her and never leave the bed.

"What are you starring at?

"Just enjoying having you beside me when I wake. Though I wish we could remain here longer Ismera is on her way here to talk about out trip to Farthen Dur to see Orik. We are suppose to leave tomorrow."

" I wish you did not have to leave so soon. Especially now that we have become mates."

"I do not want to go but he is expecting us. It will not be as long this time nor will talking threw the mirrors be as bad. I will be back and you can also come visit."

"I will. I would love to see it in person. Now I guess we need to get up before your niece arrives."

"Yes if she see's you here I will never hear the end of it and she would not keep it from Mortugh. If he would to find about it he would spend the next 100 years teasing me about it. Don't think you would escape him either he would scry you or fly here to give you your fair share. Both of them have been waiting too long for this."

With that Arya got up and got dressed. They kissed and agreed to see each other in a little while since neither had anything important to do. Arya manage to leave just in time.

Eragone and Arya spent the remainder of the day together and the night. When Eragon was getting ready mount Saphera to leave Arya surprised everyone by kissing him.

"Safe journey Eragan and return to me. I Love you."

"I love you too Aray and it will not be so long ever again."

Eragon mounted Saphera and looked over at his niece and groaned. It was going to be a long trip.

Eragon had spent a week with Orik and the dwarfs. Before heading to the city of llirea for a couple days. They then spent a few days in Carvahall. During the whole trip he just wanted to be with Arya. Ismera did not give as bad as a time about Arya as he feared. She was extremely happy for them. She just made the comment that maybe he would not be so grumpy all the time. He skryed Arya nearly every night to talk with her.

When they got back to Rider Island it was Saphera that let the cat out of the bag. Unlike Ismera, Murtagh was unbearable before Ismera got feed up with it so much she hit him over the head with her sword knocking him out for 3 hours.

A month after Eragon return to Rider Island Arya called him with important news.

"Arya, what do I owe this pleasure."

With a grin that would light up the world.

"Good day Eragon I thought you would like to Know you are going to be a father to a set of twins. I am pregnant."

It didn't take Eragone more then 2 hours to make arrangements to leave for Ellesmera and to remain threw the pregnancy. He left Murtagh in charge with Ismera keeping him out of trouble.

When he arrived in Ellesmera he scooped up Arya and spun her around. Arya had abdicated her throne in light of the pregnancy. Stating to the Elven Lord and Ladies she could consensus keep Eragon from his children. She was surprised when they supported her so easily. Lord Datherd became king in her place. They had stayed onCrags of Tel'nair in Oromis's old home. Arya wanted to have the babies in Ellesmera. They stayed till their two children were a few months old. They had a daughter they named Selena after Eragons mother and a son named Evandar after Arya's father.

They had return to the whole city turning out. Eragon and Arya had lived in Dragon Island the rest of their life. Eragon had lead the riders for another 600 years before stepping down. He and Arya had lived another 400 years. Living a happy life and never separating again. Besides Selena and Evandar they had 3 more children. 2 daughters and another son. All their children had became riders them selves.

The day they passed on all the dragons had taken to the sky letting out a mournful tone that lasted for hours. They were both laid to rest in a field near their home. All the leaders of the races came to the funeral. Every Rider and their dragons plus the wild dragons were present. When the funeral was complete the dragons incased them in a diamond tome like Saphera had done for Brom a 1000 years before.


End file.
